Imprévus
by MarieCeline
Summary: Ils ne lui servent pas seulement à arrêter les criminels, ils établissent l'ordre et l'équilibre de sa vie.


**Helloooo ! Un OS, sur... Non pas du Tiva, mais sur, euh, je ne sais pas trop quoi en fait. C'est sur l'équipe, mais il n'y a pas de trame particulière. J'avais envie d'écrire sur les personnages du NCIS en général, c'est un essai, je l'ai écrit il y a un bon moment déjà, et autant le poster.**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

><p>Abby Sciuto n'avait pas prévu de travailler au NCIS. Elle voulait travailler dans un de ces grands laboratoires de recherches sur le cancer et les maladies infectieuses, au centre-ville. Mais tout juste diplômée et sans-emploi, elle n'a pas pu se permettre de refuser l'offre.<p>

Quelques années après son entrée, il lui a été annoncé qu'elle devrait travailler avec un homme aux cheveux grisonnant et taciturne. L'ancien marine et elle ont eu un peu de mal à communiquer au début, tout ce que la jeune femme disait ou faisait ne faisait ni chaud ni froid à l'homme toujours un peu bougon. Mais peu à peu, il l'a prise sous son aile, et a commencé à lui apporter des sodas caféinés tous les lundis matins. Il a soupiré, quand la jeune gothique en a exigé pour tous les jours de la semaine.

* * *

><p>Tony DiNozzo n'avait pas prévu de tomber littéralement sur celui qui allait prendre sa vie en charge, pendant les prochaines années. Gibbs et lui se sont rencontrés de la façon la plus inattendue possible, à Baltimore.<p>

Il n'avait pas prévu que Wendy lui brise le cœur. Il a reçu un SMS, un jour, annonçant qu'elle le quittait. Il est sorti de chez le fleuriste, et le bouquet de tulipes qu'il avait acheté pour elle s'est répandu sur le trottoir. Il a couru, il est rentré chez lui. Il s'est efforcé de ne pas pleurer pour cette femme qu'il aimait toujours. Demain serait un nouveau jour. Il allait emménager dans son nouvel appartement déjà meublé, et commencer à travailler pour Gibbs. Il a brûlé toute les photos faites avec elle, jeté tout ce qu'elle lui avait offert, tout ce qui lui appartenait. Le lundi matin, Tony DiNozzo a mis de côté ses vêtements décontractés, et il a sorti un costume de sa garde-robe, qu'il gardait habituellement pour les occasions spéciales, comme les mariages de son père. Pourtant, il l'a enfilé pour son premier jour au NCIS. Sa nouvelle vie commençait.

Il n'avait pas prévu non plus de conserver les médailles de mérite de Gibbs à sa place. Mais un jour, il a osé s'avancer dans l'assemblée d'agents pour la première fois, et une fois retourné à son bureau, il a observé le prix décerné. L'objet argenté brillait, il avait belle allure. Il savait que son patron n'y tenait pas vraiment, alors il a mis cette médaille dans un tiroir. Le tiroir de son bureau. Et il a souri comme un enfant en le fermant à clé. Gibbs ne veut pas de la gloire qu'on lui attribue, mais lui, il veut un peu de la sienne. Alors il la garde précieusement, enfermée à double tour, comme le serait un trésor.

* * *

><p>Caitlin Todd n'avait rien prévu du tout, pas de rencontrer à bord d'Air Force One Gibbs et son équipe. Et d'avoir immédiatement l'irrésistible envie de travailler avec eux. Elle n'avait pas non plus prévu que Gibbs l'intimiderait tant, qu'elle éprouverait une incompréhensible affection pour ce charmeur italien. Elle n'avait pas prévu que l'ancien marine l'engagerait, et qu'elle aurait son propre bureau au NCIS tout juste une semaine plus tard, en face de celui de Tony.<p>

Elle n'avait pas non plus prévue d'être tuée sur ce toit par Ari Aswari. Elle ne savait pas, en montant l'échelle, que sa vie s'arrêterait là. L'israélien l'avait retenue prisonnière avant, il l'avait enlevée. En ne lui plantant pas le scalpel dans le cœur, dans cette salle d'autopsie, elle s'était condamnée à mort sans le vouloir.

* * *

><p>Timothy McGee, venant un jour de semaine aider Abby à cracker un fichier, n'avait pas prévu que Gibbs lui offrirait l'opportunité d'intégrer son équipe. Il avait donné le meilleur de soi pendant cette enquête, mais il avait pas cru. Pourtant, à la fin, Gibbs lui avait assuré que désormais, il lui appartenait, et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Tony et Kate lui offrent son baptême de tape sur la tête à ce même moment.<p>

Tim ne quitterait ce poste pour rien au monde, et n'avait pas prévu que de se lier à nouveau d'amitié avec Abby lui serait si facile. Leur relation amoureuse avait échoué, et pourtant, il avait l'impression que c'était comme au premier jour de leur rencontre. Ils se comprenaient mieux que personne, et par contre, il prévoyait qu'un jour, il aurait le courage de retenter sa chance avec elle.

* * *

><p>Ziva David n'avait pas prévu qu'elle tirerait une balle, à contrecœur, sur son demi-frère. Elle se rappelle encore de l'étincelle qu'avait émise son arme, et qui l'avait éblouie une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne rouvre les yeux et qu'elle voit Gibbs, abasourdi, et reconnaissant envers elle. Pendant que les larmes brûlantes et amères dévalaient le long de ses joues, et qu'elle observait le sang d'Ari se répandre sur le sol, elle a su qu'elle était liée au sol Américain et au NCIS pour toujours.<p>

Elle n'avait pas prévu que sa vie soit si facile, si heureuse et si bénéfique à Washington, que Tony et elle, après de nombreux aller-retours l'un vers l'autre, finiraient par devenir inséparables. Elle n'a jamais regretté d'avoir quitté son pays. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu, elle ne savait pas qu'elle le quitterait définitivement, seulement après avoir été retenue captive en Afrique, et que, trahie par son père, elle s'installerait cette fois-ci en Amérique sans l'intention d'en repartir un jour, et en deviendrait citoyenne.

* * *

><p>Leroy Jethro Gibbs se répétait souvent qu'il ne fallait s'attendre à rien dans la vie. Que les meilleures choses sont faites d'imprévus. Il avait toujours su qui il voulait, pour constituer son équipe.<p>

En Abby, il avait trouvé la joie de vivre communicative, qui lui redonnait goût à la vie après la mort de sa femme et de sa fille. La scientifique, dans les moments de détresse, peut appuyer sa tête sur son épaule, et là, le père qu'il avait été a l'étrange impression de retrouver sa fille.

En Tony, il avait trouvé l'espièglerie qui ne manquerait jamais de l'amuser intérieurement. La loyauté aussi, et la confiance inébranlable, celle dont on a besoin quand son coéquipier doit assurer ses arrières avec une arme chargée à bloc. Il est parfois turbulent, mais Gibbs aime le remettre en place, il le considère souvent comme le fils qu'il n'a pas eu le temps d'avoir.

Kate et sa détermination, comme il n'en a pas souvent vu chez une femme, l'ont impressionné dès le départ, et n'ont jamais manqué de le faire régulièrement. C'est la première fois qu'il court littéralement derrière une femme pour lui proposer une offre d'emploi. L'esprit pur et les pieds sur terre de la jeune femme servaient à réfréner son instinct lorsqu'il prennait trop le dessus sur lui.

McGee, lui est son exact opposé. Un génie de la technologie, mettant plusieurs sucres et double ration de crème dans son café. Mais Gibbs devait bien admettre que, même en tant que réfractaire à l'informatique, les connaissances précieuses de son jeune agent leur avait permis de résoudre de nombreuses enquêtes. Et l'ancien marine est sûr qu'il fera du bleu qu'était Tim au début, un excellent chef d'équipe dans le futur, bien qu'il n'ait aucune envie de le voir partir.

Ziva lui avait apporté ce qui manquait à son équipe depuis le départ de Kate. Il surveillait de près ses interractions avec DiNozzo, craignant qu'une règle soit enfreinte, mais son dynamisme et son intuition ne manquaient jamais de le rassurer. Elle s'est integrée rapidement, et sa présence est devenue permanente et indispensable. Gibbs a confiance en Ziva, il tient à elle.

Quand Tony, McGee et elle sont réunis, leur patron ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Même si son deuil est fait, il repense à Kate. Le fait qu'il les aie rencontrés tous les uns après les autres, juste quand il sentait avoir besoin d'un nouvel agent, n'est certainement pas fortuit. Ils ne lui servent pas seulement à arrêter les criminels, ils établissent l'ordre et l'équilibre de sa vie.

Ses agents se plaisent souvent à dire qu'ils ne seraient rien sans lui. Mais Gibbs sait que lui non plus, il ne serait rien sans eux.


End file.
